deadoralivefandomcom_es-20200214-history
Christie
"Ni siquiera eres digno de ser mi juguete". ''-Cristie in Dead or Alive 5'' Christie es una asesina profesional y una artista marcial que hizo su primera aparición en el título de 2001 Dead or Alive 3. Ella es una antagonista secundaria y la mujer fatal de la serie y es una de las únicas villanas hasta ahora, junto con Kasumi α, que más tarde se convirtió en Alpha-152. Una mujer de sangre fría con una vena sádica, Christie fue contratada por Victor Donovan para matar a Helena Douglas, y ella fue responsable de la muerte de la madre de Helena, María. Desde ese incidente, continúa persiguiendo a Helena a lo largo de la serie. Historia Vida temprana Se sabía muy poco sobre el pasado de Christie, excepto que ella nació y se crió en Inglaterra, y había tomado una carrera de alto perfil como asesina profesional. El primer torneo Christie fue contratada por Victor Donovan, una figura poderosa en el Comité Ejecutivo del Torneo Dead or Alive, para trabajar como agente doble para él: mientras su estado oficial era trabajar como empleada de DOATEC, en realidad ella actuaría como la guardaespaldas y el trabajo de Donovan. con él para deshacerse de Fame Douglas, el jefe de DOATEC, y su hija Helena para que Donovan pueda hacerse caro de la compañía. Alrededor de la época del primer Campeonato Mundial de Combate Dead or Alive, Christie estaba trabajando con Bayman, otro asesino contratado por Donovan, y ambos tenían la tarea de transportar a Kasumi al Freedom Survivor para que pudiera ingresar al torneo. Para hacer que la joven se interesara en unirse, Christie le dijo a Kasumi que Raidou, su tío traidor que había herido gravemente a su hermano Hayate, iba a estar allí, para que la chica pudiera vengar a su hermano. Parecía que Christie estaba completamente al tanto de los planes de Donovan de secuestrar a Kasumi para el Proyecto Alpha desde el principio, ya que sabía que Kasumi era una de las principales competidoras del torneo y que estaba buscando a Raidou para empezar. Durante la final del torneo, después de que Kasumi derrotara y matara a Raidou en la batalla, Christie la secuestró y la llevó al cuartel general de Donovan. Bayman, que acababa de matar a Fame Douglas bajo las órdenes de Donovan, intentó ponerse en contacto con Christie cuando se iba, pero ella ignoró su mensaje y voló a su casa sin él, posiblemente por órdenes de Donovan. El segundo torneo Poco antes de los eventos del segundo torneo, Christie recibió órdenes de Donovan de asesinar a Helena; después de la muerte de su padre, Helena heredó el DOATEC, convirtiéndola en la única persona en el camino de la toma de posesión de la compañía por parte de Donovan. Para su primer intento, Christie trató de sacar a Helena con un rifle de francotirador desde un balcón, mientras su objetivo era protagonizar una actuación de ópera con su madre, María. Aunque en el blanco, la misión de Christie falló, porque María la vio justo a tiempo y recibió la bala, matándola en su lugar. Christie escapó y Helena comenzó el vengativo camino de encontrar al asesino de su madre. Como la identidad del asesino era desconocida, Christie logró mantenerse cerca de Helena haciéndose pasar por la asistente personal de la mujer. Después del segundo torneo, Christie intentó convencer a Donovan para que se deshiciera de Helena permanentemente, ya que estaba buscando información sobre el Proyecto Alpha, pero tuvieron que quedarse atrás debido a los errores cometidos la última vez; la CIA todavía estaba buscando al tirador de María, y el equipo de Donovan aún tenía que encontrar a Hayate, a quien estaban usando para el Proyecto Epsilon. Con el fin de atraer a Hayate, Christie sugirió que crearon un tercer torneo, y utilizaron a Genra, un antiguo shinobi del clan Mugen Tenshin, como cebo para obtener a todos los shinobis. El tercer torneo Para el tercer torneo, la misión de Christie era evitar que Helena ganara, y en el proceso evitar que descubriera más sobre los planes secretos de Donovan y su facción anti-Douglas. Christie más tarde se enfrentó a Helena durante el transcurso del torneo, donde reveló su verdadera ocupación como un asesino enviado por Donovan. Sin embargo, antes de que ella pudiera hacer nada, el asesino fue capturado por Bayman, quien había sido contratado por Helena y estaba en el proceso de vengarse de Donovan por intentar matarlo. Fueron descubiertos por Kasumi α, un clon de Kasumi creado por Project Alpha, quien creyó que Christie quería la muerte de Donovan, a pesar de las garantías del asesino de que ella trabajaba para él. Christie luego ordenó a Alpha derrotar a Helena, pero el clon también fue derrotado, y tanto el clon como Christie lograron escapar. Algún tiempo después, Christie secuestró a la agente de la CIA Irene Lew para alejar a Ryu Hayabusa de sus amigos Hayate y Ayane. Aunque fue derrotada, compró suficiente tiempo para que Genra creara un portal al Hellfire y atacara al shinobi. Aunque Christie cumplió su parte del plan, Genra falló y murió en combate. El cuarto torneo Para el cuarto torneo, Christie estaba una vez más en el empleo de Donovan actuando como su guardaespaldas ya que el clan Mugen Tenshin atacó a DOATEC por todos los abusos que habían sufrido debido a la compañía. Durante el ataque, ella interceptó a Ayane y Hayabusa, quienes buscaban reagruparse con Hayate durante el asalto a la Tri-Tower. Ella fue derrotada, y ambos shinobi lograron alejarse de ella. Christie también se encontró con Bayman una vez más, diciéndole que tomara que ella le "daría a Donovan" pero que nunca saldría vivo. Ella lo derrotó en combate, permitiendo que DOATEC lo tomara bajo su custodia. Cuando la sede de Tritower comenzó a incendiarse, Christie finalmente encontró a Helena dentro del edificio. A pesar de la mala sangre que había entre ellos, Helena estaba dispuesta a permitir que Christie se fuera sin pelear cuando el DOATEC cayó, pero Christie se quedó, y finalmente admitió que fue ella quien mató a María. Ella tuvo un gran placer cuando Helena casi se quebró ante ella, y dos mujeres entraron en batalla con resultados desconocidos (aunque Christie probablemente perdió la pelea). Christie logró escapar de la destrucción de los Tritowers, y continuó su trabajo como asesina lejos de DOATEC. El Quinto Torneo y MIST Donovan emplea a Christie nuevamente, y ella ahora lo sirve con su nueva organización: MIST. Ella visita una plataforma DOATEC y se enfrenta a Rig, dando pistas de que ella sabe sobre su pasado. En el bar, se encuentra con Eliot, a quien conoció durante el último torneo. Christie le dice que ha crecido, pero ese comentario lo pone nervioso. Cuando él pide leche, ella golpea un galón entero, diciéndole que él lo necesita para la fuerza. Pelean después y Christie es derrotada. Más tarde, Christie ve a Helena y Bass y le dice a la primera que está en busca de un hombre de verdad. Luego pelean y Helena derrota a Christie. Cuando Donovan descubre que el ninja planea infiltrarse en la plataforma, ordena a Christie que aumente la seguridad. Allí, ella se enfrenta a Bayman, que tenía sus sospechas sobre el lugar. Luchan, y Christie es derrotado por él. Cuando el ninja lanza su ataque, Christie se enfrenta a Kasumi, quien se ha infiltrado en el laboratorio para encontrar a su hermano. El asesino intenta evitar que vaya más lejos, pero no tiene éxito cuando el ninja la derrota. Se desconoce qué le sucede exactamente a Christie después, pero presumiblemente escapa de la plataforma antes de que se destruya. Personaje Apariencia Christie es la mujer más alta de los luchadores Dead or Alive, mide 5 '9½ "(177 cm). Tiene ojos de color gris acerado y su cabello tiene un impactante tono blanco. En su diseño original, tenía una tez rosada con labios de un color más oscuro, una cara en forma de corazón, ojos redondos, un peinado corto y puntiagudo. Para su diseño renovado en Dead or Alive 5, se le han dado algunos cambios leves. Su cara se ha hecho más larga y más madura, tiene un tono de piel más pálido y su cabello es un poco más largo y no tan puntiagudo. Su cuerpo también es más voluptuoso. Ella también ha recibido peinados adicionales: a partir de la última ronda, ella puede usar su cabello peinado a un lado / gelificado al estilo lateral, o puede usar un bobcut con flequillo contundente, así como también cortos y delgados cinturones laterales que la enmarcan cara. Para su traje Aquaplus DLC, también usa su cabello largo por primera vez en la serie, y su Arc Systems DLC también hace que use cabello largo aunque con un estilo diferente en el frente. Comparado con los trajes de otras mujeres en la serie, Christie tiene algunos de los más "reveladores", con mucho apretado y con líneas de escote pronunciadas; su atuendo por defecto en Dead or Alive 4 ni siquiera tiene una camiseta y sus pechos solo están cubiertos por una chaqueta de cuero abierta. Su atuendo más reconocible incluye un catsuit blanco con cremallera ligeramente abierta y botas negras. Sin embargo, ella también usó trajes muy modestos, incluyendo un abrigo con polainas y un traje negro. Personalidad Como asesino profesional, Christie es fría, taciturna, objetiva e insensible con los demás. Se le muestra hablando con dureza a los demás, burlándose de ellos y disfrutando del sufrimiento de otra persona; ella rió con deleite malicioso cuando Helena entró en estado de shock y angustiada después de saber que fue Christie quien mató a su madre todo el tiempo. Posiblemente como resultado de su profesión, ella considera que otras personas son desechables y sin sentido. Se toma su trabajo en serio, con una actitud calmada y tranquila, y es completamente despiadada cuando está comprometida en una misión, empleando todos los medios a su alcance para alcanzar los objetivos de su misión; incluyendo el uso de su apariencia, encanto y atractivo sexual para atraer a sus víctimas. Sus armas de elección, junto con sus movimientos de quan, han sido del tipo que provocan una muerte lenta y dolorosa en sus objetivos, como una aguja en la médula espinal y un alambre fino como una navaja para cortarle el cuello a alguien, haciendo alusión a ella naturaleza inhumana y despiadada. Ella ha demostrado, a veces, disfrutar de su trabajo con alegría sociopática, no por las recompensas financieras, sino por los asesinatos en sí mismos. Es posible que sienta una sensación de empoderamiento por sus asesinatos. En ocasiones, sin embargo, Christie bromea o coquetea con una persona en lugar de matarlos, y parece muy consciente de su atractivo, como se ve en el modo de historia de Dead or Alive, cuando se ve a Eliot hablando nerviosamente con ella en un bar. También coqueteó con Bass en una escena posterior, diciendo que estaba buscando un "hombre real". Si ella quiso decir esto con coquetería o broma es desconocido. Sin embargo, a pesar de su naturaleza fría y sádica, a veces se ha llevado bien con la gente en términos más pacíficos, como lo demuestran sus interacciones con varias de las otras chicas en Zack's Island, con Leifang en particular teniendo un poco de afinidad con ella, y ella también se llevaba bien con Eliot. Etimología El nombre Christie es un diminutivo de Christina, una forma femenina latina de Christin, que significa "un cristiano, un seguidor de Cristo". Esto es bastante irónico, ya que el significado contrasta completamente con Christie ya que ella, una asesina sádica, va en contra de los ideales cristianos de misericordia, bondad y valoración del don de la vida. Relaciones Helena Douglas Helena y Christie son enemigas. Sin embargo, esto no significa que no pueda trabajar con ella. De hecho, se ha demostrado que Christie es una de las parejas de Helena, ya que ambas tienen marcas exclusivas y bastante dañinas. Christie fue contratada por Donovan en un par de ocasiones para vigilar e intentar matar a Helena, Christie también fue la responsable de la muerte de María, la madre de Helena. Manteniendo este hecho en secreto de la otra mujer, Christie actuó como criada de Helena durante el curso del tercer torneo, durante el cual tuvieron una relación estable y profesional. Sin embargo, poco después Christie se reveló como un asesino enviado a matar a Helena, lo que resultó en la desintegración de las relaciones positivas de la pareja. Durante el cuarto torneo, ella ha observado a Helena más. Christie parece haber desarrollado una fascinación mórbida con su objetivo, que incluso ella encuentra difícil de entender. Ella, sin embargo, planea cumplir sus órdenes. Christie reveló su responsabilidad por la muerte de María, haciendo que Helena la odiara aún más después de que Christie se riera abiertamente en el rostro de Helena acerca de asesinar a su madre con una herida de bala en el pecho. En Dead or Alive 5, Helena tiene un nivel de repulsión lo suficientemente alto para Christie que incluso una conversación informal rápidamente degenerará en una pelea de puños completa. Helena observa y evita a Christie cuando es posible, ya que ella es "Pet Assassin" de Donovan. Bayman Bayman y Christie son ambos asesinos, una vez ambos trabajando para Victor Donovan. Para empezar, parecían poder mantener una relación profesional entre ellos. Sin embargo, después de que Donovan intentó deshacerse de Bayman, las cosas se pusieron mal entre ellos. A Bayman no le importa Christie, viéndola como una asesina menor e incluso describiéndola como "uno de los perros falderos de Donovan", lo cual no pareció tomarse en serio. El resto de su relación se basa en sus propias relaciones con Donovan; como Christie todavía trabaja para Donovan, Bayman ve a la mujer como un enemigo. Se insinúa que ambos pueden expresar una ligera enemistad entre ellos. Victor Donovan Donovan es un empleador constante de las habilidades de Christie, y las horas extraordinarias parecían convertirse en su mano derecha, ya que lo ayudó a planear algunos de sus planes contra el Clan Mugen Tenshin, y en ocasiones actuó como su guardaespaldas. Durante los eventos de Dead or Alive 3, Christie fue contratado por Donovan en un par de ocasiones para vigilar e intentar matar a Helena. Sin embargo, se insinúa que Christie realmente no se preocupa por Donovan; cuando se enfrentó a Bayman durante el cuarto torneo, le dijo al otro asesino que podría tener a Donovan, demostrando que realmente no le importa si el hombre muere o no. Rig Aunque no está claro en este momento, Rig puede haber conocido a Christie anteriormente. En el trailer, ella comenta cuánto ha crecido, insinuando que ella pudo haberlo conocido cuando era más joven. Sin embargo, Rig no parece tener ningún recuerdo de haberla conocido antes y, cuando Rig lo señala, Christie no confirma ni niega haberse encontrado con él. A pesar de que su relación todavía no está definida oficialmente, más adelante parece que tienen una relación cercana, relacionada con el trabajo, ambas trabajando bajo las órdenes de Donovan. Como se ve en los momentos finales de Dead or Alive 5, ambos luchan contra Kasumi para evitar que destruya Alpha-152. Kasumi α Al principio, parecía que Alpha estaba en buenos términos con Christie, ya que ambos estaban trabajando para Donovan, pero cuando el clon descubrió que el asesino no estaba completamente del lado de Donovan, comenzó a mostrar signos de desconfianza hacia Christie. Sin embargo, no está claro qué piensa Christie sobre Alpha. Eliot Eliot encuentra a Christie generalmente atractiva. En Dead or Alive 4, expresa su pesar por tener que pelear con una "bella dama". Ella ríe amenazadoramente, pero ella le dice: "Me gustas, chico ..." En Dead or Alive 5, él se avergüenza cuando ella lo felicita. Él le pregunta si participará en el torneo, presumiblemente en un intento de impresionarla. Christie se burla de Eliot y a menudo comenta que es joven e inexperto, pero en Dead or Alive 5 ella ha reconocido que ha "crecido". Jugabilidad Christie es un personaje refinado de velocidad y golpe que le da al jugador la oportunidad de golpear siempre al oponente primero, lo que la hace difícil de contrarrestar. Sus "golpes" son excelentes para infligir "aturdimiento" o escalonar el estado de un enemigo y su juego bajo a medio es bueno. A pesar de ser uno de los personajes más rápidos del juego, los ataques de Christie no faltan en el poder, convirtiéndola en la única debilidad real en sus lanzamientos y retenciones, que carecen de poder y prioridad. Sin embargo, su tasa de recuperación casi inexistente y los ataques de presión (como el "Ren-Soja-Dako") compensan esto. En Dead or Alive 5, Christie se beneficia enormemente del sistema crítico del juego y es capaz de construir fácilmente largas y dañinas combinaciones de malabares de más de una docena de éxitos. Esto la convierte en uno de los mejores personajes para obtener puntajes altos en los modos Arcade y Supervivencia. Dead or Alive Xtreme Si bien es un poco complicado hacerse amigo de Christie, es manejable si le das los regalos que le gustan. Sin embargo, es difícil lograr que se convierta en amiga de Helena, y viceversa, sin importar cuántos regalos el jugador intente dar entre ellos. Esto es particularmente evidente en Dead or Alive Xtreme 2. A pesar de los malos sentimientos con Helena (posiblemente Kasumi también), Christie puede reclutar a las otras chicas muy bien después de dar algunos regalos. Leifang es posiblemente el más amigable hacia ella (mostrando una nota musical) mientras que las otras chicas son más neutrales. En el voleibol de playa, Christie es similar a Helena, sin embargo, es más poderosa y le falta la técnica que tiene Helena. Ella tiene la fuerza suficiente para derribar a las personas con sus púas, y tiene la velocidad suficiente para alcanzar tiros lejanos. A pesar de su falta de técnica, Christie es un personaje equilibrado como Helena y Lisa, por lo que puede hacer un buen equipo con cualquiera de ellos. Apariciones Dead or Alive series * Dead or Alive 3 (jugable, 2001-02) * Dead or Alive Xtreme Beach Volleyball (jugable, 2003) * Dead or Alive 4 (jugable, 2005-06) * Dead or Alive Xtreme 2(jugable, 2006) * Dead or Alive Paradise(jugable, 2010) * Dead or Alive Dimensions(jugable, 2011) * Dead or Alive 5 (5+) (jugable, 2012-13) * Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate(jugable, 2013) * Dead or Alive 5 Ultimate Arcade (jugable, 2013) * Dead or Alive 5 Last Round(jugable, 2015) Curiosidades * Christie fue clasificada # 42 en la lista de "Top 50 Hotgames de videojuegos" de UGO Networks en 2010, y # 4 en la lista "Top Ten Gamer Babes" de GameTrailer en 2007. También apareció en la serie "Videogame Babe of the Day" de IGN en 2006. * En el modo historia de Christie en Dead or Alive 4, la pelea entre ella y Ayane o Hayabusa es aleatoria, ya que ella sirve como sub jefes para Ayane y Hayabusa en sus propios modos de historia. * Parece que a Christie le gustan las serpientes, ya que algunos de sus disfraces tienen imágenes de serpientes. Algunos de sus trajes de baño de la sub-serie Xtreme tienen el diseño de pieles de serpiente. Esto podría recordar la naturaleza despiadada de Christie y su estilo de lucha. * Christie ocupó el segundo lugar en la lista de las 7 mejores escenas de videojuegos de GameRadar. * Aunque está implícito que Christie es una asesina prolífica, solo se ha demostrado explícitamente que mató a dos personas: María, la madre de Helena, como se muestra en el flashback de Helena que termina en Dead or Alive 4, y también el hombre que murió por la gran aguja de Christie. * Christie, junto con Rig y Donovan, son los únicos villanos en la serie que no han sido jefes finales. * En Dead or Alive Xtreme 2, se revela que Christie tiene miedo a los insectos. Esto se muestra cuando el jugador hace que Christie interactúe con un escarabajo dorado. * Christie muestra un parecido físico con el Dr. Strangelove de Metal Gear Solid: Peace Walker, incluso compartiendo la misma nacionalidad. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes femeninos